


gsa headquarters

by neoncybertron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Lesbian Character, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Matchmaker Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenage Drama, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Kevin Tran, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncybertron/pseuds/neoncybertron
Summary: Gabriel Novak is the president of his high school's GSA club. He gets the bright idea to start a group chat for everyone to talk in.This is entirely in text message format. Outside events will be described via texting.(Chapters will be very short most of the time, but there will be a lot of them!)





	1. 11:47 am, Tuesday

_goldenloki changed the chat topic to “gsa headquarters”._

_goldenloki invited assbutt, losechester, charlesbian, deanw, mikenikes, ktrans, witchqueen, jackkline, hellgay, and birddemon._

goldenloki: sup fuckers

goldenloki: welcome to hell. anyways heres the gsa chat, i finally made it

charlesbian: lit

goldenloki: so lets start with introductions, bc you know, we all love em

goldenloki: ill start

goldenloki: its ya boy gabriel, he/him, im trans and gay™ and im a junior

charlesbian: i'm charlie! she/her, i'm a lesbian and sophomore!!

losechester: Oh hey this is a thing

losechester: Sam, he/him, trans and bisexual, junior

deanw: dean, he, bi, senior

birddemon: crowley. he/him only. trans, bi. senior.

assbutt: Cas/Castiel, he/him, gay, senior

mikenikes: I'm Michael. He/him, I’m bisexual. Senior.

ktrans: kevin, he, im trans and uhh idk my sexuality yet but. its!! not straight! freshman...

witchqueen: rowena, she/her, trans, lesbian, and certified mom friend to all~ :) im part of the senior party

hellgay: Lucifer. he/him, trans, gay, junior

assbutt: Jack

assbutt: Jack, you have to introduce yourself

jackkline: Oh! Sorry. Jack, him, and i think i'm bisexual. I'm a freshman

goldenloki: coolio thats everyone. alright now that we got that boring shit outta the way, its Party Time

deanw: wait r u actually gnna do a party or some shit

goldenloki: ….no im. referring to. the chat

deanw: Ah.

ktrans: lmao

ktrans: anyways i might not reply often n shit i have AP homework and,,, that stuff isnt very forgiving,,,, so sorry if im quiet

goldenloki: no prob man, happens to the best of us

charlesbian: so can i just yell about being gay in here???

goldenloki: hell fucking yeah you can

charlesbian: SWEET!!! im GAY and i LOVE GIRLS!!!!!!!!

goldenloki: THATS THE SPIRIT

deanw: shit dude. proud of you

charlesbian: thanks!!!! im lesbian!!!!!

ktrans: i thought you were american-

charlesbian: SHUT UUPPP FHFKSKFM

losechester: There it is. The first gay keysmash of this chat

goldenloki: how fucking iconic is that

charlesbian: Thank you so much. i knew i was destined for greatness.

witchqueen: howdy did any of you happen to take notes during mr milligan’s class, as i .. might have …….. forgotten to

mikenikes: I did. I’ll dm you a picture of my notes.

witchqueen: thank you you have saved my life

mikenikes: You’re welcome.

birddemon: wait a second. michael. does your username say…. “mike nikes”

mikenikes: No??

mikenikes: It’s Mike ‘n’ Ikes. It’s a type of candy.

birddemon: it looks like mike nikes

mikenikes: It’s not.

birddemon: thats debatable

mikenikes: It’s literally not

hellgay: hey can you guys shut the fuck up. thanks

mikenikes: Excuse me

hellgay: you heard me.

goldenloki: ok ummm im not ready for yall to like kill each other so can we all… simmer down

mikenikes: Okay.

goldenloki: thanks bro

charlesbian: gotta love first day!!!


	2. 1:10 am, Wednesday

deanw: shit

deanw: hey guys i need advice 

ktrans: go off

deanw: thanks. um so what do you do when you have an actual crush on someone

ktrans: you go the fuck after em!!!!!

deanw: wait no i Can't

ktrans: why

deanw: i just …… can't okay

ktrans: you dumbass

deanw: i know

birddemon: hey shut the fuck up it's 1 am!

deanw: no u

birddemon: you're on my hitlist now winchester


	3. 9:23 am, Wednesday

charlesbian: Help!!!! i fell asleep in mr roman's class and now idk what's going on!!!

birddemon: what subject is that

charlesbian: programming

birddemon: aren't you like…. god at that anyways

charlesbian: yes but mostly just the illegal kind

birddemon: welp i don't know shit about programming so good luck

losechester: I do. what are you guys working on?

charlesbian: SAM YOU LIFE SAVER

charlesbian: C++

losechester: ok. Dm me and I'll help

charlesbian: gotcha, thank you so much

losechester: np Charlie

birddemon: heh. nerds


	4. 5:52 pm, Wednesday

_Private messaging between losechester and deanw._

deanw: sammy

deanw: sam

deanw: help me sam

losechester: What

deanw: i have a crush

losechester: Yeah, i saw that

deanw: ok shut up let me just yell

deanw: it's….. oh my god this is so embarrassing

losechester: Who is it dean

deanw: …it's cas.

losechester: Haha gay

deanw: literally shut up

deanw: anyways what do i do

losechester: You two have known each other since like, what, the fifth grade, right?

deanw: earlier

losechester: Jesus christ

losechester: Anyway. does he seem interested? I mean that's a long time to build up chemistry

deanw: idk man!!!

losechester: Well, i think you should talk to him. He wouldn't stop being your friend over that if he didn't reciprocate, he's not like that

deanw: are you Sure,

losechester: Yes

deanw: okaaay. ill… tell him…..

losechester: Atta boy

deanw: oh shut up


	5. 6:07 am, Thursday

charlesbian: mornin bitches

hellgay: 6 am? really?

charlesbian: hey, ur awake too

hellgay: touché

mikenikes: It's a perfectly normal time to wake up.

hellgay: for you, maybe

mikenikes: :(

charlesbian: lucifer!!! you made him sad!!!!!

hellgay: good. perish, michael

mikenikes: :(

charlesbian: you are so mean to him!!!!

hellgay: he's my brother, im allowed to be

mikenikes: Incorrect

mikenikes: You're just mad I'm older

hellgay: you little thot

mikenikes: Takes one to know one.

charlesbian: OH MY GOD

hellgay: michael? im going to kill you

mikenikes: Bet.

charlesbian: oh my god im so sad i have to leave i wanna watch this

hellgay: begone

charlesbian: you bully :(

mikenikes: :(

hellgay: >:(


	6. 10:29 am, Thursday

charlesbian: hey guys!!!

jackkline: Hi

goldenloki: wassup

charlesbian: can i invite this cute girl i met she's bi

goldenloki: hell yeah

charlesbian: SICK thanks

_charlesbian added dbred to the chat._

dbred: hi

goldenloki: howdy

goldenloki: introduce thineself

dbred: ok. i'm dorothy baum. i'm bi and a girl. i'm a sophomore

birddemon: oh are our numbers growing

goldenloki: hell yeah they are

jackkline: Hello :) I'm Jack.

dbred: hi

charlesbian: shes cool as hell right

goldenloki: of COURSE

dbred: thanks

birddemon: the more the merrier

birddemon: in fascDH../;

deanw: wtf

charlesbian: crowley???? are u ok????

witchqueen: HE JUST GOT HIS PHONE TAKEN UP LIKE A BLOODY IDIOT LMAO

deanw: RIP

charlesbian: can i get an F in the chat for our fallen comrade

goldenloki: F

deanw: F

witchqueen: F

dbred: F

hellgay: F

jackkline: What does that mean?

charlesbian: non-gamer spotted, abort mission

jackkline: :(

deanw: its like, “F to pay respects”

jackkline: Oh! F.

charlesbian: CONVERTED GAMER

dbred: gamer master race

deanw: goodbye

jackkline: Wait Dean nooo.

charlesbian: its too late for him jack. hes gone. he got sniped

jackkline: No!!!!

charlesbian: I'm so sowwy.


	7. 4:31 pm, Thursday

birddemon: i'm gonna kill all of you

birddemon: youre all on my hitlist

witchqueen: luv u too fergus :)

birddemon: SHUT the HELL your MOUTH

losechester: Fergus???

birddemon: that was the name i considered in middle school before realizing it was stupid as shit and rowena wont let me live it down

witchqueen: :)

birddemon: anyways i'm killing you all. i just had to pay $15 to get my phone back from the office

losechester: They only do that on the 3rd time your phone is taken up… do you not know what stealth is

birddemon: SHUT

birddemon: UP

deanw: F

charlesbian: F

losechester: F

witchqueen: F

birddemon: Die

jackkline: F!

birddemon: I HATE THIS CHAT


	8. 6:22 pm, Thursday

losechester: Does anyone know how to get bloodstains out of clothes

mikenikes: Context please.

losechester: Dean doesn’t touch laundry and my dad is out I need to clean my clothes

mikenikes: Still need more context.

losechester: It’s embarrassing

mikenikes: Why?

charlesbian: shut up you useless cisman

charlesbian: ok anyways i get your drift sam

losechester: Thank you so much

charlesbian: ok so you need to put it in a bucket of cold water

charlesbian: DO NOT use hot water its bad for blood

charlesbian: and use vinegar to blot over the stain

charlesbian: it helps a lot

charlesbian: wash it out afterward tho so it doesnt smell all gross and vinegar-y

losechester: Charlie you just saved my life

charlesbian: its what i do :)

birddemon: wait wtf why doesnt dean do laundry

deanw: sam

losechester: Should I say it :)

deanw: NO you should not

losechester: U sure

deanw: yes shut up sam

losechester: :)

deanw: sammy

losechester: He doesnt know how

deanw: SAM

birddemon: LMAOOO

birddemon: DEAN WINCHESTER DOESNT KNOW HOW TO DO HIS OWN LAUNDRY???? DJKDSHAKMWKMFM THIS IS BLOODY HHYSTERICAL

deanw: SHUT THE FUCK UP

deanw: SAM IM GONNA KILL YOU

losechester: Learn to do laundry first, then ill feel threatened

deanw: DIE


	9. 2:04 pm, Friday

assbutt: Is anyone else here in Ms Campbell’s AP Gov class?

mikenikes: I am.

goldenloki: of course you guys are

mikenikes: What’s that supposed to mean?

assbutt: Have you taken the exam yet, Michael?

mikenikes: No, that’s my next class.

assbutt: Oh. Well, its hard, so be ready

mikenikes: That’s my best class. I’ll be okay.

assbutt: Don’t say I didnt warn you

assbutt: Anyway, is anyone else going in for corrections Monday

assbutt: I don’t wanna be alone

deanw: i mean im not in that class but ill go with you

assbutt: I don’t know if you can do that, but thanks Dean

deanw: no prob, bob

_Private messages between deanw and losechester._

deanw: I JUST SAID “NO PROB BOB”

deanw: WHO DOES THAT

losechester: You, apparently

deanw: oh shut up

deanw: what do i do!!!!

losechester: Uhhhhh tell him you have a big ol crush on him??

deanw: SHUT UP NO

losechester: Dean

deanw: NO

losechester: Dean.

deanw: no

losechester: You are the worst

deanw: no u


	10. 11:02 am, Sunday

charlesbian: in honor of thanksgiving break next week, id like to say: Fuck christopher columbus

goldenloki: seconded

witchqueen: thirded

dbred: fourthed

losechester: Fifthed

birddemon: sixthed

mikenikes: I agree.

charlesbian: AWWWWW

birddemon: YOU BROKE THE CHAIN

goldenloki: DAMMIT MIKE

mikenikes: What??

losechester: Sad day

charlesbian: can i get………………… an f

deanw: F

losechester: F

birddemon: f

mikenikes: Stop.

goldenloki: f

mikenikes: Gabriel.

goldenloki: heheheheh


	11. 9:12 am, Monday

witchqueen: i hate drills so much

charlesbian: bitch me too!!!

deanw: its so cold im ready to die

witchqueen: big same

deanw: sam’s giving me a Look for being on my phone lmaoo

deanw: OH SHIT MY TEACHERS COMING

witchqueen: F

charlesbian: another one bites the dust

witchqueen: did his phone get taken up?

charlesbian: no i don't think so

charlesbian: DAMN this boy hid it

charlesbian: his teacher looks mad but hes safe lol

deanw: we good yall

charlesbian: the hero returns

witchqueen: legend

deanw: :)

birddemon: can yall stop blowing up my phone for one second

birddemon: fr its on vibrate in my pogkckj

charlesbian: yall saw that right

deanw: crowley’s phone getting taken up for the 4th time? hell yeah i did

witchqueen: fuckin idiot


	12. 5:59 pm, Monday

ktrans: guys

ktrans: help me

ktrans: my mom baked like dozens of cookies but she said i can't have any :(

deanw: steal one anyway

ktrans: no i love my mom

charlesbian: steal one

ktrans: no!!

hellgay: steal one

goldenloki: steal

losechester: Commit theft

witchqueen: steal

ktrans: NO!!!!!! IM NOT GONNA STEAL ONE FROM MY MOM

goldenloki: do it pussy

losechester: Steal

charlesbian: steal it right now

ktrans: is this the peer pressure they warned me about??!?!???

deanw: yes

deanw: now steal

ktrans: :(

ktrans: ….i stole one

ktrans: im eating it sadly

ktrans: IF MY MOM CATCHES ME IM BLAMING PEER PRESSURE

deanw: lol


	13. 6:11 pm, Monday

ktrans: She caught me

deanw: LOL

ktrans: fuck you dean

ktrans: this is YOUR fault

deanw: lol

witchqueen: ok, but more important, crowley still doesnt have his phone back

witchqueen: theyre keeping it 2 days instead of 1

deanw: r u for real

witchqueen: yes

witchqueen: hes at my house rn, crying

witchqueen: I AM NOT

deanw: crowley?? is that you???? are you communicating through the veil????

witchqueen: FUCK YOU WINCHESTER

witchqueen: yes that was crowley

witchqueen: he said he's going to kill you

deanw: bet


	14. 4:41 pm, Tuesday

assbutt: I can't wait to leave this shitty fucking school

deanw: woah what happened man?

assbutt: i fucking hate this place

assbutt: The peopel here are assholes

deanw: cas

deanw: talk to me

assbutt: After school. i got pushed around adn called a faggot.

deanw: who.

assbutt: I dnot know. i think it was that Zach guy, and Ruby, i think her name is

deanw: ok

assbutt: Dean, don't do anything

assbutt: Dean?

assbutt: god fucking dammit dean


	15. 4:53 pm, Tuesday

losechester: Hey wtf happened

assbutt: About what

losechester: Dean

assbutt: What did he do

losechester: He just stormed out of the house

assbutt: oh no

assbutt: Oh no sam this is my fault

losechester: No its not

assbutt: yes it is

assbutt: Hes gonna go after zach and ruby

losechester: I’ll call him

assbutt: thanks

witchqueen: wait i just got on what happened?

witchqueen: nvm just read it

witchqueen: ill fight too

assbutt: Please don't

witchqueen: i will don't test me

assbutt: Rowena. please.

witchqueen: ……. fine

witchqueen: anyways, samuel, any luck wrangling dean yet?

losechester: He isnt fucking answering

losechester: I'm gonna go after him

witchqueen: oh boy

witchqueen: good luck


	16. 8:12 am, Wednesday

losechester: So, turns out Ruby did snitch

witchqueen: this is not the twist i wanted :(

losechester: Yeah same

losechester: Dean’s in ISS, and Dad’s really pissed

losechester: We probably wont talk as much for a while, sorry

witchqueen: its all right, just be safe

charlesbian: yeah sam, take care of each other!!

losechester: We will

charlesbian: did zach and ruby get in trouble at all?

losechester: Yeah, but just for fighting

losechester: They apparently didnt care that they called Cas a f*g

charlesbian: im going to FIGHT

charlesbian: but also im not surprised. someone called me a dyke last year and no one did jack shit

goldenloki: hey wtf i feel like i just slept for 20 years and i wake up to this?

goldenloki: anyways zach and ruby are gonna Die for fucking with my brother

charlesbian: lol mood

goldenloki: seriously theyre going to wish for death

charlesbian: what r u going to do gabe?

goldenloki: idk yet. but ill figure something out. and ill make em like, pee their pants

charlesbian: ……...Alright


	17. 4:03 pm, Wednesday

birddemon: I GOT MY PHONE BACK

birddemon: oh. oh wtf happened here

birddemon: what in the hell did i miss jesus christ

mikenikes: A lot.

birddemon: oh hey you’re castiel’s brother, how is he doing?

mikenikes: He’s upset. I’m currently looking to appeal to the principal for Dean & about the slurs.

birddemon: good on you mike

mikenikes: It’s Michael.

birddemon: alright mike

charlesbian: so cas is okay??

mikenikes: Yes. Just frazzled.

mikenikes: He’s worried about Dean.

charlesbian: join the club… i think he’ll be ok tho. he’s dean

mikenikes: I hope you’re right.

birddemon: alright you lot this is awfully glum

birddemon: so on the other hand, i got back at rowena for laughing at me while i was down

charlesbian: what did you do

birddemon: i swapped around all the labels in her pantry. beef stew? nope its canned corn

charlesbian: that is…. actually fantastic

birddemon: thank you :)

witchqueen: you WHAT

birddemon: OH FUCK


	18. 10:26 am, Friday

witchqueen: last day of school for a week bitches!

charlesbian: hell yeah!!!

charlesbian: but of course, as thanksgiving is very close approaching, i must remind you all: fuck christopher columbus

witchqueen: hell YEAH

hellgay: i can't wait to eat so much food

charlesbian: GOD RIGHT????

ktrans: my mom is making like, at least two turkeys

ktrans: my entire family is coming over.

hellgay: rest in pieces

ktrans: i'm sad tho cuz some of em are…. crappy

hellgay: how crappy

ktrans: they still call me my deadname crappy

hellgay: ah! ill kill them

ktrans: i mean…………….. yeah…..

goldenloki: hey luci do u know what mom’s gonna make

hellgay: lmao no

hellgay: ask mike

goldenloki: k

ktrans: “luci”??

hellgay: you call me that and you die


	19. 5:30 pm, Thanksgiving

goldenloki: hhhrnrnrnrrgghghhhhh

birddemon: wtf are u doing

goldenloki: grunting

birddemon: ...ok

birddemon: why are u grunting

goldenloki: i Hate my Family

goldenloki: well. some of them

goldenloki: a ton of my cousins are over already and i hate them

goldenloki: like, uhh…… bartholomew or whatever? hes an asshole of a cousin i hate him. and theres this other guy, ezekiel or something??? dick.

birddemon: thats rough buddy

goldenloki: yeah! it is! ppl are STILL arriving :/

goldenloki: oh my god

goldenloki: oh my god

goldenloki: OH MY GOD

birddemon: WHAT

goldenloki: ZACH JUST WALKED IN

goldenloki: LIKE, SLUR-THROWING ZACH

birddemon: R U FOR REAL RIGHT NOW

goldenloki: YES????? LOOK ILL TAKE A PICTURE

goldenloki sent an attachment: 20181122-173328.jpg

birddemon: HEY UMM WHAT THE FUCK???

birddemon: IS THAT A BLACK EYE LMAO

goldenloki: YEAH IT IS

goldenloki: DUDE I THINK HES TALKING ABOUT DEAN TO ONE OF MY COUSINS

goldenloki: “Yeah this asshole punched me for no reason”

goldenloki: LIES? LIES??

goldenloki: i am losing my mind rn

birddemon: how wild is that

birddemon: hold on i'm going to tell our dearest dean of this development

deanw: WHAT THE FUCK

birddemon: heh.

deanw: gabriel please punch him for me. please

goldenloki: NO ILL GET GROUNDED

deanw: GABE PLEASE

goldenloki: NO!!!!

deanw: fine :(

deanw: anyways What the Fuck

deanw: what else is he saying about me

goldenloki: uhhhh i think he just said something about “those gays” :/

deanw: gross

deanw: i'm gonna punch him again when we get off break

goldenloki: dean

deanw: ill do it

goldenloki: you fucking idiot

deanw: that i am


	20. 1:19 am, Saturday

losechester: Fuck

losechester: Is anyone online right now?? Please?

losechester: God

losechester: I can hear him yelling across the fucking house

losechester: Dean, hes

losechester: I don't know if hes okay or what hes doing to him im so scared

goldenloki: sam, hey, i'm here

goldenloki: whats up?

losechester: My dad

losechester: He’s drunk again I think and hes yelling at dean and i don't even know what for anymore theres just so much

goldenloki: its okay, sam

goldenloki: its gonna be okay. do you have headphones you can use to block it out?

losechester: No i don't want to i don't want to ignore it i want ot help my brother but i can't i can't or he’ll get at me too and i'm just so scared Gabriel

goldenloki: thats okay. its okay sam. dean’s a tough cookie, he’ll be okay, i promise

losechester: Gabe

losechester: Gabe please i'm so scared

goldenloki: i know. its okay sam, i'm right here

goldenloki: whats going on right now?

losechester: Um he kind of stopped now hes just talking angrily but its quieter

losechester: Idk if dean is ok or anything

losechester: I'm ok i'm gonna be ok i think

goldenloki: good. thats good. remember to steady ur breathing, ok?

goldenloki: in, out. in, out.

goldenloki: its okay sam

losechester: Yeah

losechester: Yeah, thanks Gabe

goldenloki: of course

goldenloki: hey sam, if ur dad gets real bad sometime and you and dean need a place to crash, i'm open, k?

losechester: Honestly idk how to reply to that… thank you so much

losechester: You’re really fantastic

goldenloki: only the best care for the best guy ;)

losechester: Lmao

losechester: Ok…. i'm gonna try to sleep. Goodnight Gabe

goldenloki: ‘night, samwich


	21. 7:02 am, Monday

charlesbian: back to school…. :(

hellgay: please don't remind me. id rather be dead

goldenloki: if u don't get ur ass up then dad will make that a reality

hellgay: bite me

goldenloki: not my cup o tea bro

hellgay: ill literally kill you

hellgay: god whatever i'm getting up now

witchqueen: you little imbeciles better get here fast because right now i'm standing outside the building in the cold ALONE

charlesbian: wheres crowley?

witchqueen: oh, fergus has better things to do i suppose than keep his mum company in the FREEZING COLD

birddemon: i do, actually

birddemon: like sitting at home with a heater until its a reasonable time to get to school

witchqueen: i'm hurt. i'm truly hurt, fergus

birddemon: aaaand im coming even later now!

witchqueen: THIS IS BULLYING

charlesbian: calm down, im gonna be there soon so u wont be alone

witchqueen: thank you charlie

witchqueen: see crowley? SOMEONE cares about me

birddemon: aww, it finally happened? proud of you!

witchqueen: SHUT UUPPPP

witchqueen: anyways i WILL hex all of you if someone doesnt come and save me within the next five minutes

ktrans: fuck all of you i have to get there early anyways whatever

witchqueen: :)

ktrans: this isnt over


	22. 9:01 am, Monday

hellgay: you never realize how much you enjoy lazing around at home doing nothing until you get back to school.

hellgay: anyways i truly hate school.

mikenikes: You can say that when you’re in all AP.

hellgay: bitch you chose that life for yourself

mikenikes: I chose to enrich my own smarts and grow them. You chose to hang back in old habits and stagnate.

hellgay: lol no i chose to value my sanity over some shit ass letters that wont even matter in ten years k

mikenikes: College and the workforce beg to differ.

hellgay: ok mr popped out of the womb of a textbook

mikenikes: Okay?

hellgay: ok

goldenloki: can yall seriously not do this

hellgay: can you mind your own business

goldenloki: shut up luce

hellgay: lucifer.

goldenloki: whatever

mikenikes: Stay out of this, Gabriel.

goldenloki: tempted to stay in now just to piss you off

hellgay: ok i can respect that

hellgay: but don't.

mikenikes: I'm trying to talk only to Lucifer. Please keep your nose out of things that don't involve you, thanks.

goldenloki: ok then go to dms. or duke it out irl. or literally just anywhere else

mikenikes: Good idea. Thank you.

hellgay: -_-

_Private messages between mikenikes and hellgay._

mikenikes: Lucifer.

hellgay: michael.

mikenikes: Why do you refuse to try, and then berate me for doing so?

hellgay: bcuz ur easy to make fun of lol

mikenikes: That isn’t it and you know that.

hellgay: wtf are you? a psych major now? you gonna shrink me??

mikenikes: If it’s necessary, I will.

hellgay: literally just shut the fuck up okay

mikenikes: Why?

hellgay: why what

mikenikes: Why should I shut up?

hellgay: why not? everything you say is irritating as fuck

mikenikes: I’d beg to differ.

hellgay: id beg for you to shut up

mikenikes: And if I don’t?

hellgay: well. we live in the same house :)

mikenikes: Threatening my sleep? Really?

hellgay: who said sleep

hellgay: i could just up and stab you when youre awake

hellgay: you know i could.

mikenikes: Lucifer.

hellgay: ill poison your food

mikenikes: Lucifer.

hellgay: spike your drink

mikenikes: Lucifer.

hellgay: taint your meds

mikenikes: Heylel. Shut up.

hellgay: you fucking BASTARD ILL KILL YOU

hellgay: NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN.

mikenikes: Lucifer, I’m sorry, I just needed to get your attention

_! Message could not be sent._

mikenikes: Lucifer?

_! Message could not be sent._

mikenikes: Luci??

_! Message could not be sent._


	23. 9:06 am, Monday

_Private messages between mikenikes and goldenloki._

mikenikes: Gabriel?

goldenloki: hi

mikenikes: I messed up. Really bad.

goldenloki: what did u do

mikenikes: ...I deadnamed Lucifer. I was just trying to get his attention because he wasn’t listening to me and I know it was a mistake but I wasn’t thinking.

goldenloki: damn right that was a mistake

goldenloki: hey, tip for the future? don't ever fucking pull that on me

mikenikes: I won’t. I’m just worried because I think he blocked me and he was threatening my life before which was probably a joke but now he might try and I don’t even blame him.

goldenloki: i don't either, but ill try to talk him out of it i guess.

goldenloki: you really messed this one up, mike

mikenikes: I know. I’m sorry.

goldenloki: don't apologize to me. you need to apologize to lucifer before this gets worse

mikenikes: Of course. I was going to but he blocked me before I had the chance.

goldenloki: well, find the chance.

goldenloki: don't mess this one up, michael

mikenikes: I won’t. I'm sorry. I know you said not to apologize to you, but I still feel I have to.

goldenloki: well, thanks for the sentiment, but i'm good

goldenloki: just don't break this family apart and you wont have to apologize

mikenikes: Okay. Thank you, Gabriel.

goldenloki: yeah, ok


	24. 10:37 am, Monday

birddemon: ok did you guys actually duke it out? because i just saw lucifer and he looked really angry

birddemon: like, more than usual. it was terrifying

hellgay: don't fucking talk about me

hellgay: or to me, actually.

hellgay: and you know you should stay the fuck out of things that don't concern you

birddemon: ...ok

birddemon: soooo how are you guys doing….

charlesbian: my lunch account…. is BROKE

charlesbian: I HAVE NO LUNCH MONEY

birddemon: lmao rip

charlesbian: SHUT UP I CAN'T EAT!!!!

birddemon: no food charlie

charlesbian: :(

charlesbian: i'm gonna steal your lunch money

birddemon: really? if either of us is The Nerd, its you

charlesbian: you are so mean to me

birddemon: someone has to be

charlesbian: NO!!!


	25. 11:24 am, Monday

goldenloki: please tell me yall heard that.

losechester: Um of course

goldenloki: im trying so hard not to just fucking burst out laughing oh my god

birddemon: i'm not trying. lmao

goldenloki: godspeed

charlesbian: THAT WAS SO GOOD.

charlesbian: “zachariah shurley, please report to the principal’s office” KARMA SURE IS A BITCH HUH

goldenloki: i hope he gets fuckin wrecked

losechester: Its what he deserves

goldenloki: wheres dean

losechester: Dad took his phone, but hes probably celebrating right now

goldenloki: oh damn

losechester: Yeah it sucks

losechester: But hey, looks like Zach is about to get bit in the ass

losechester: AND VICTORY #2

goldenloki: OH HELL YEAH

charlesbian: AND ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

birddemon: god. that was so good. There she goes.

losechester: Begone Ruby

goldenloki: ruby and zach be like: m-mr milton p..pwease…

goldenloki: mr milton: then perish

birddemon: i really hope theyre getting their asses handed to them

goldenloki: god i can't wait to see deano at lunch. i gotta see if he knows shit about this

losechester: He probably does

goldenloki: one can only hope.


	26. 12:43 pm, Monday

losechester: okay so this is dean, i'm using sammy’s phone for right now

losechester: and yeah i know about what happened to assholes #1 and #2

losechester: apparently they finally took mike’s appeal seriously so theyre brought those two in to “talk” about what happened

losechester: they denied shit, i said they were fuckin wrong, it almost got into a fight again??

losechester: but anyways mr milton listened to how they talked to me and stuff and zach fucking.

losechester: zach dug his own grave by slipping and saying f*g again

losechester: so yeah hes gonna also get iss for instigating a fight

losechester: ruby got a referral

losechester: all in all? twas a good day

birddemon: wow what an icon

charlesbian: I STAN!!!

goldenloki: oh this is so juicy thank you so much

losechester: of course :)

losechester: i love to slam those utter dicks

goldenloki: truly, a noble cause

birddemon: hey gabriel, how are your older brothers doing? i havent seen them actually talk in here in a while

goldenloki: michael messed up big time and luci’s mad at him

birddemon: ah. lovely

goldenloki: yeah. try living with that

birddemon: id rather not, but thank you for the offer

goldenloki: well, anyway, i'm glad u got some justice deano

losechester: god me too

losechester: just hope my dad will give me my freakin phone back

goldenloki: good luck fam


	27. 10:37 pm, Monday

_Private messages between assbutt and goldenloki._

goldenloki: cas?

goldenloki: cas please answer

assbutt: Sorry, had to find my phone. Are you okay?

goldenloki: just peachy! keep hearing luci and michael shouting at eachother from my room!

assbutt: I'm sorry. I think I heard it too

goldenloki: i'm afraid to leave

goldenloki: i don't want either of them on my ass

assbutt: Understandable

assbutt: Gabe, are you okay?

goldenloki: they jst threw a fuckinng CHAIR 

goldenloki: it hit m y door i'm this close to juts losing it

assbutt: I'm sorry. Its okay, brother

assbutt: I can try to help. I’ll talk some sense into them.

goldenloki: no

goldenloki: no, please don't

goldenloki: they wont listen to you. luci especially

goldenloki: youll just get hurt too. please cas

assbutt: I know the risks. I’ll be ok.

goldenloki: cas please don't fucking go out there

assbutt: I’m sorry, Gabe.

goldenloki: cas don't you dare

goldenloki: cas?

goldenloki: CASTIEL PLEASE

goldenloki: please please stop

goldenloki: please


	28. 10:40 pm, Monday

goldenloki: please can someone help me

goldenloki: please anyone

losechester: Hey Gabe im here

losechester: Whats going on??

goldenloki: i'm scared i'm really scared sam

losechester: Whats happening?

goldenloki: my brothers

goldenloki: lucifer and michael are arguing a lot and cas just went out there to try to stop it even though i fucking told him not to and its just got worsei ts so much worse

losechester: Hey, okay, just breathe Gabe

losechester: Its gonna be okay. Can you leave?

goldenloki: no i don't think so i think theyre like right outside my room

losechester: Is there a window in your room?

goldenloki: fuck, yeah there is. okay. okay ill go out through that ill just leave a note

goldenloki: can i come over there?

losechester: Yeah, of course

losechester: I’ll send you my address, just wait outside. ill go out there with you

goldenloki: thank you sam

goldenloki: im sorry

losechester: Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. I'm always here for you, ok??

goldenloki: okay. thank you

losechester: Of course

_Private messages between losechester and deanw._

losechester: Hey Dean?

deanw: sup sammy

losechester: I invited gabe over. Hes having problems at his house

losechester: Check the group chat

deanw: alright. you gonna ask dad?

losechester: No, i'm just gonna go outside with him. Like, on a walk or something

deanw: ok. be safe man

losechester: You know i always am

deanw: yeah, but i gotta say it bitch

losechester: Lol ok. Jerk


	29. 11:19 pm, Monday

_Private messages between losechester and goldenloki._

goldenloki: im outside

goldenloki: sorry for taking so long

losechester: Its ok. I’ll be out there in a few, just gonna tell my dad im going on a walk.

goldenloki: will that work?

losechester: Yea, I do this a lot.

goldenloki: ur weird

losechester: Yeaaa i know lmao

losechester: Are u ok with just walking around? Maybe like a forest trek

goldenloki: yeah

goldenloki: anything works. literally anything

goldenloki: tbh if u murdered me out in the woods i wouldn't even be mad

losechester: Umm no…. Why would I murder a great person

losechester: Ok anyways be out in a few.

goldenloki: okay

goldenloki: thank you sam

losechester: Of course :)


	30. 3:07 am, Tuesday

_Private messages between deanw and losechester._

deanw: sammy where the fuck are you

deanw: sam.

deanw: Sam.

deanw: samuel

deanw: for fucks sake man

deanw: SAM

deanw: god dammit

deanw: Sam.

losechester: WHAT

losechester: What

losechester: Whats going on

deanw: whats going on is that youve been gone for like four fucking hours

deanw: how much action did you get out there?

losechester: Shut up dean

losechester: I think we just accidentally fell asleep. we’re at that one abandoned school u showed me, nearby

losechester: Second floor

deanw: ok well get the hell home already

losechester: Okay. Sorry

losechester: Is Dad awake?

deanw: hell yeah he is, hes worried about you and drunk

losechester: Oh. Fantastic

deanw: yeah, so get the hell home

losechester: Sorry. I will

deanw: yeah yeah

deanw: just don't mention gabe, okay? you know where his mind will go.

losechester: Wasnt planning on it

deanw: good.

deanw: now get here before dad loses the rest of his marbles

losechester: Youre an idiot

deanw: yep.


	31. 6:57 am, Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there folks! long time no see. so, im not dead!  
> i had a pretty tough last couple of months, but im back on track now.  
> due to me stopping a little after thanksgiving, they are still set at that time in the fic (despite it being february). hopefully we'll get caught up soon.  
> ALSO, if you havent yet, please read my companion piece set during chapters 29-30!!! it details just what went down with sam and gabe :3  
> anyways, hope you all enjoy!

ktrans: wow a lot has happened

losechester: Yeah… thats an understatement

ktrans: i need to check my phone more…

ktrans: anyways good morning guys

losechester: Morning Kevin

charlesbian: gmornin’ kev!

dbred: morning

losechester: Oh hey Dorothy. Havent heard from you in here in a while

dbred: yeah, i dont check social media that often.

dbred: charlie told me i should start talking here a little more though.

charlesbian: uhhh yeah i want to talk with youuuu

dbred: ok.

charlesbian: btw when are u gonna get here? i don’t have a ride if u don't come here because i told my parents to just go ahead

dbred: ill be there soon. like, ten minutes probably.

charlesbian: ok…

ktrans: ??

charlesbian: oh dorothy’s picking me up 2day

ktrans: ah. okay

witchqueen: :) i'm happy this morning

ktrans: thats good

ktrans: why?

witchqueen: what, must i have a reason to feel cheer?

birddemon: this bloody imbecile dragged me along with her to wait in the bloody cold

ktrans: there it is.

charlesbian: lol nice

birddemon: not nice!

ktrans: i think its nice

birddemon: you are all bullies

witchqueen: stop whining fergus

birddemon: I'M RIGHT HERE. I WILL STRANGLE YOU


	32. 10:21 am, Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE as repayment for me being a big stupid head

_ Private messages between goldenloki and losechester. _

goldenloki: hey sam

losechester: Oh!! Hey Gabe!

losechester: How are you?

goldenloki: i'm ...alright

goldenloki: you didnt get in trouble with your dad, did you?

losechester: He was a lil mad, but I'm ok

losechester: How is everything at the Novak house?

goldenloki: uhh… tense. michael and lucifer got in trouble with our parents, cas almost did

goldenloki: speaking of cas, he got punched in the throat by lucifer so i'm pissed. but hes okay.

losechester: I'm so sorry Gabe. I hope things get better soon. You don't deserve this

goldenloki: thanks sammy

goldenloki: so. thats a gloomy subject

losechester: Yeah….

losechester: Hey, so, um.. can I ask you about the other night? Uh. You know. At the school

goldenloki: yeah, 'course

losechester: Cool okay

losechester: Alright, um…

losechester: God this is gonna sound weird. Anyway. What did that like… borderline cuddle mean? Like was it anything or just. I don't know

goldenloki: oh, uh

goldenloki: that…… was

losechester: You don't have to answer if you don't want to

goldenloki: no its cool uh it was just

goldenloki: i was cold

goldenloki: yeah

losechester: Oh. Okay. Thats what I figured, I guess I just… wanted to check. Um. Sorry for taking up your time

goldenloki: no man its fine you didnt

goldenloki: anyways uh. have a good day sam

goldenloki: see you,,


End file.
